The Truth Hurts
by QuillVA
Summary: When Justin leaves a truth spell on Alex out of jealousy, his mother is not happy. Warning: Contains spanking. If you don't like it, please don't flame.


The Truth Hurts

"Oww. Oww. Oww. Oww. Oww." Justin Russo squealed as his mother dragged him by his ear over to where Alex was standing.

"Apologize", she demanded, letting him go and crossing her arms. Justin stood pouting silently. Why should he have to apologize. Alex was the one who had taken the citizenship award away from him. She was the one who'd flaunted it in his face. And she was the one who'd said all those terrible (hilarious, but terrible) things about the people at school. And sure, his truth spell hadn't helped, but he shouldn't have to apologize. He quickly changed his mind, however, as his mother took a step closer to him. Backing away, he murmured an apology.

"Sorry", he said lamely. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Whatever", she walked away, stomping up the stairs to her bedroom.

Justin turned back around to his mom. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the look on her face. That look usually only came out around Alex. Why was he getting that look. It wasn't a good look. He didn't like that look.

"Sit. Down", the voice matched her look. Justin sat down on the couch, watching Theresa pace back and forth. Boy, was she mad. He was slowly starting to regret not taking the truth spell off of Alex. He bit his fingernails nervously, waiting for his mother to speak. Finally she stopped pacing. She sat down in the chair across from him and looked into his eyes.

"I want you to tell me what you did wrong", Justin had heard the expression cool anger before, but his mother was demonstrating it more than he'd ever seen. He blinked, flustered by the question. What did he do wrong? Nothing. This was Alex's fault. Well, maybe not completely, but mostly.

"I guess, I forgot to take off the truth spell off of Alex", he mumbled, guessing that he could concede a little. Theresa's eyes flashed, but she stayed calm.

"You guess. You forgot. To take the truth spell off of Alex?", she repeated. Justin was starting to get more nervous.

"Take off your belt mijo", that same calm voice. How could she say something that horrible in that calm voice? Justin's eyes widened and started to fill.

"No...", he whined. His mother cut him off with a hand gesture. Her face left no room for argument. He unbuckled his belt and slid it through the loops, mentally kicking himself for wearing the thick belt today. After wearing those dirty, grungy, skater clothes, he'd wanted to make up for it with his best shirt, jeans and belt. He was starting to regret that decision. He handed his mom the belt reluctantly. She laid it across her lap.

"Now. Tell me what you did wrong. And, Justin, I want you to think hard about it this time, because if you don't start owning up to your part in this, you're going to get a spanking before your spanking. Entiendes?"

Justin's eyes welled up again. This wasn't fair. He didn't do anything. Of course, his logical side told him that his mom wouldn't spank him for no reason. And maybe it was a little mean to let Alex go through the _whole_ speech without taking the spell off of her.

"I guess. I mean, I umm. I didn't take the spell off of Alex once I realized it was on her", his eyes were glued to his mother's hands on the belt.

"Look at me Justin. Now you're talking. Why do you think you didn't do that? You knew it was the right thing to do"

"I know, but, I- might have been a little... jealous", he mumbled again.

"And did you think for a second about your sister's feelings? About how she would feel when everyone in the school turned against her? Did you think, Justin?", he flinched more at her words than her tone.

"No ma'am. I didn't think of any of that. I... I'm sorry"

"Well, I'm glad you're sorry son, but that doesn't make up for what you did. Now, I think you're going to have to be punished for this one", she stood up with the thick belt in her hands. Justin opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again. He deserved it. And if there was anything that Captain Jim Bob Sherwood had taught him, it was to face consequences like a man. He stood up and pulled down his pants, revealing dark blue briefs. Bending over the couch he prepared himself for the first blow.

_**Whack**_

__He didn't have to wait long. The first smack seared into his bottom. He bucked forward, groaning. Was it usually this bad? He didn't remember.

_**Whack, whack, whack**_

Theresa kept up a steady rhythm, pulling sounds from her son neither of them knew existed. He hissed, he moaned, he squealed. Finally he started to beg.

_**Whack, whack whack**_

"Mom, please, no. Please, noooooo. Mom, please. Pleeeeeeease"

His mother ignored the cries, keeping up a steady pace and painting his bottom bright red.

_**Whack, whack, whack**_

__"Ma. I. Pleeeee. Sorrrreeeeeeeeee", the sentences became incoherent jumbles.

_**Whack, whack, whack, whack**_

Finally, Justins cries became sobs. He stopped begging and just gave over to the tears. Soon after, Theresa laid down one final spank.

_**Whack**_

She let Justin cry over the couch for a while, then pulled him into a gentle hug. He calmed in his mother's arms, squeezing her as tightly as he could. He never understood why after a spanking, the first thing he wanted to do was to hug his mom. After all, she had just demolished his butt. Alex and Max said the same thing, though, so he guessed it was normal. He pulled away and put his pants back on, wishing that his jeans weren't so tight.

"I'm sorry Mom", he said finally. She kissed him on the forehead.

"We're all done here, mijo. Everything's forgiven. At least from me.", she gestured upstairs, and went into the kitchen to cook dinner.

Justin got her point. He went up the stairs to apologize to his sister. For real this time.


End file.
